


Tavern Irregulars

by DalekEmpire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Gwaine Knows, Gwaine Lives, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pining Gwaine, Prince Merlin, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekEmpire/pseuds/DalekEmpire
Summary: Gwaine walks in the the Camelot tavern for another night of drunken exploits. He is suprised to find Merlin at one of the tables surrounded by ale and sorrow. Gwaine soon finds out all of Merlin's secrest after a series of quiet bar rants. Who knows who heard, and what if they returned for more? Yet, all Gwaine knew was that he now held secrets that held together the lives of all these people, and the halfs of his heart.





	Tavern Irregulars

Gwaine grinned at the usual beggars that hung out at the tavern doors. His new chainmail and cape billowing behind him. "The drunk returns!" One exclaimed a joking smile on his face. "James, you can't be a drunk if you don't get drunk." Gwaine quipped as he pushed open the familiar oaken door. His eyes surveyed the friendly faces with a smile, although it soon faded as he saw an all too familiar face in the corner.  
Without even sending a flirtatious glance at the barmaiden he made his way over to his friend, who had already causght his glance and had melted in to his seat. "Merlin!" He said plopping down in front of his friend. "Yes?" He asked, trying to fall to the floor and make a break for it. "How could you go to the tavern without me?" He asked taking the mug from the table and gulping down the drink. He was suprised as something that felt like dragon breath burned it's way through his throat.  
"What?" He questioned, giving a small firey gasp."A special, I asked for the strongest stuff they had." Merlin said yanking back his mug tilted it to the side with disappointment. "What's got your nickers in a twist?" He asked taking slow raspy breaths. "Nothin'" he said before the barista came over and sat more of whatever hellish drink that his friend had been drinking.  
Greedily Merlin picked up the mug before Gwaine could even think of touching it, in all honesty he didn't want any of that. He enjoyed the process if trying to drink all of the mead before having to piss for an hour before coming back for more fun. He signalled for the woman to send over his normal tankard of ale before turning fully to his friend.  
"So?" He asked taking a sip of the drink letting the cool substance dance across his buds. Before answering Merlin chugged the drink, effectively turning his previously tipsy state to almost full blown i-will-regret-my-life-in-the-morning-oh-wait-i-need-to-piss. "So it all started when I was born." He said, his mug slamming against the table.  
"This should be interesting." Gwaine said propping his elbow on the table and placing his head on his palm.  
Throughout the night Gwaine managed not to get drunk, or even tipsy as he listened to his friends go off on a tangent of how and why he thought that Arthur was stepping -and coating others- in metaphorical and literal shit.  
Although Merlin cursing like a seasoned sailor was not the wierdest thing. He went off and on about magic and being able to talk to and command the dragon that had destroyed and killed many of the people of Camelot.  
Not only that he went off on tangents about how Gaius-bless his soul- loved to boss him around immediately after and most specifically before he had a big task to do for the princess himself-Gwaine felt his heart swell as he felt mainly responsible for teaching his friend many of the curse words and the loving nickname of princess-.  
Merlin stopped talking as he neared the earliest question they had been on. Gwaine looked at his friend with suspicion, could someone survive a secret sting? Furthermore these things seemed impossible. Not because it was Merlin, no because he refused to believe that his best friends had been put through all that shit and that he couldn't legally go up and sock Arthur and his other pale a couple times in the nose. "Proof?" He asked, if it was true he was about to go and fuck the rules.  
Without warning Merlin pulled off his shirt, this gained a few of the more preverted tavern attendies, but Gwain's eyes snapped to the scars that laced his friends body. The almost hidden shakle wounds and the large hole in his back from the offending scorpion-like creature. Not to mention the minor cuts, and faded scars that stuck up from his pale skin. "Fuck man." Gwaine breathed after Merlin pulled his shirt and jacket back on.  
"Fuck indeed." Merlin replied cheekily. "I think you need to go and rest for a day or so, maybe a year." Gwaine said taking the last few sips of ale in to his body. "Tell me about it." Merlin groaned stretching out his legs. "And that's not even the half of it." Merlin said sinking further in to his chair. "That's it I'm taking you to Gaius and you are getting a sleeping Draught if it kills you." He said shrugging his own coat on. "But I'm immortal." He mentioned. "Exactly."  
Gwaine all but carried the smashed Merlin up the stairs and in to Gaius's Chambers. He didn't bother knocking as he burst through the door with a yawn as he searched around for the royal physician. "Merlin!" Said man exclaimed as he nearly jumped from the second floor if his lab. He raced down the stairs faster than he had ever seen the man move.  
"What happened?" The elder man asked frantically checking the boy's pulse. "Alchool." Gwaine said with a smile, although Gauis didn't find it that funny as he slapped the back of Merlin's head. "Thank you Sir Gwaine, I'll take Merlin-" Gauis said as he tried to pry the boy from his as he listed off a few very suggestive words about him. "Nah, I can't imagine missing Merlin's first hangover for anything." Gwaine said hoisting the boy farther up.  
Gauis gave in as he lead the man to Merlin's room up the small set of stairs knowing that he couldn't argue with that. Gwiane gave the man a smile before dumping his friends in his bed and plopping down on the floor with a few blankets stolen from Merlin's cupboard. Slowly he drifted off to sleep with Merlin's slight breaths buzzing in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> To the world of magic I do bid adue, be sure words of thou are true and heard. For only The Goddesses know what lies behind ever twisted turn.


End file.
